Doctor Duncan
by breakinmyhartnell
Summary: Gabe feels that he is being ignored because of the new baby arriving, so he gets himself sick on purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabe is feeling lonely as the new baby's arrival is approaching. In order to some get attention from Amy, he decides to fake sick. **

Gabe was sick of hearing anything about babies, he had to deal with that when Charlie was arriving and wasn't too happy this time.

He walked into school that morning, and saw Jo sitting in her seat with her head down coughing.

Gabe suddenly had an idea in mind. _ Jo's sick? Perfect…_

Gabe walks over to Jo and says "Good Morning, Jo!" she lifts her head up from her desk and coughs all over him.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. He has never been that happy about Jo in his life.

Gabe went through the day sitting as close to Jo as he could.

Then he went home. It was a Friday, so the weekend was starting.

_Such a perfect opportunity to be sick,_ Gabe thought to himself.

Gabe walked off the bus from school and walked up to his front door.

He opened the door and entered the house.

Teddy was sitting on the couch, talking to Charlie.

He suddenly started coughing and thought, _yes! It worked! _

Teddy ignored him, she thought automatically that he was faking.

Amy entered the living room with a worried look on her face.

"Gabe, is that you coughing?" asked Amy.

Teddy looked up and gave Gabe a dirty look.

Gabe swallowed and spoke, "Yeah".

"Aah, I hope you're not getting anything" said Amy.

"I'm fine. Just a tickle in my throat" replied Gabe.

Teddy suspected something.

Was Gabe sick? Or faking?


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe was downstairs, playing video games. But, he fell asleep.

Amy called his name but he didn't answer.

She walked downstairs.

"Gabriel! You're going to make your pregnant mother walk all the way down—" Amy paused and looked over at the couch, Gabe was out cold.

She walked over and covered him with a blanket.

He suddenly woke up and said "Mom?"

Amy turned around and said "Gabe, are you alright? You're never asleep while playing video games!"

He started to cough. "Yeah, just tired" he said.

He swallowed and felt how sore his throat had become.

"Okay, well come up for dinner" said Amy.

He nodded his head yes instead of saying okay.

Amy suspected something odd.

She walked upstairs and found Teddy.

"Hey Teddy, can I ask you something?" said Amy.

"Sure Mom! What is it?" Teddy responded.

"It's Gabe. Did you suspect anything strange when he came home?" Amy asked.

"Mom, he's either faking, or he's actually sick" Teddy said with a determined look on her face.

"Well, he was sleeping downstairs with his video game paused" said Amy.

"PAUSED? Gabe knows what the pause button is for?" Teddy laughed at her humorous remark.

Gabe walked upstairs to where they were talking. They both stared at him.

"What?" Gabe said in a hoarse tone.

"Honey, you look pale. I think you're sick" said Amy in a concerned tone.

Coughing, Gabe answered "I-I'm fine".

Amy took out of her arm and placed it on Gabe's forehead.

_I've been waiting for this. Finally, I'm sick. I did it. I'm great, Jo should get sick way more often. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Go up to bed. Now" Amy demanded.

"Ugh, okay" said Gabe.

He walked into his and PJ's room.

PJ was standing in front of his mirror, getting ready to go out with Skyler.

"What are you doing in here?" asked PJ.

"I'm sick" said Gabe and he sniffled.

"Aw. That sucks" said PJ.

"Yeah, so Mom sent me up here" said Gabe.

"Ooh okay. Do you want me to get her?" asked PJ.

"No, she'll probably come up here" said Gabe annoyed.

"Okay, well bye!" said PJ and he shut the door.

Gabe lied on the bottom bunk bed and curled up in covers.

He felt himself getting sicker by the minute.

As soon as he closed his eyes, Amy walked in.

She had a thermometer and soup in her hands.

"Still feel icky?" asked Amy. Gabe nodded.

"Sit up" said Amy and she placed the thermometer in Gabe's ear.

It beeped and read it out loud "101.3, you're not leaving this room".

Gabe was so happy that his mom was concerned and had all of her attention on him.

He smiled and said okay.

She looked at him with confusion to why he was smiling. "…Probably the fever" she laughed and walked downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes! This is awesome. Now I get all the attention I want, _Gabe thought to himself.

Amy came up to his room with some soup.

She walks in.

"Hey, I brought you some dinner" Amy said.

"Thanks" said Gabe then he started to cough.

"Ah. Gabe, I don't know how you got this sick so fast…." Amy said suspiciously.

"Something is probably going around at school" Gabe said to her.

"Probably, it is flu season. Well at least you have the whole weekend to rest. Just stay up here, because I don't want you getting the whole house sick." Amy explained.

"Uh huh" said Gabe.

As Amy walked out she said, "Feel better" and smiled at Gabe.

Gabe continued to eat and then fell asleep.

When he finally woke up, it was 11:30pm.

He was drenched in sweat, and could barely feel his throat.

He walked out of his room and downstairs to go to the kitchen.

Amy and Bob were on the couch half asleep.

They heard Gabe's footsteps and turned around.

"What are you doing up and out of bed?" Amy asked.

In a very hoarse tone Gabe answered and said "I wanted a drink".

As soon as Amy heard Gabe talk she got worried.

"Is your throat that sore?" she asked.

Gabe nodded.

She ran over and felt his head.

"Ooh, you're burning up. Go upstairs, I'll bring you everything" Amy said sounding worried.

Gabe walked upstairs to his bedroom.

Amy followed as soon as she got the Tylonel, water, thermometer and tissues to bring to Gabe.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I didn't get to update! I got suspended for 3 days for my note. Here's chapter 5!

PJ had just gotten home from his date with Skyler. He slept in the living room on the couch because Amy was afraid of him getting sick as well.

When Amy got to Gabe's room, he was lying in bed with a sick look on his face.

"I brought you Tylonel for your fever and throat spray for your throat, okay?" Amy said.

"Thanks" said Gabe as well as he could.

Amy kissed him on the forehead and said "Go back to sleep, feel better".

Gabe took the Tylonel that she brought him and drank it. He then used the throat spray to take away the pain.

As Amy walked out of the room she turned around to see Gabe fast asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Gabe woke up drenched in sweat, yet again. His throat was worse than yesterday and he didn't feel like getting out of bed.

_Ugh, why do I feel worse than yesterday? I wasn't supposed to get this sick. Just a little sick for the weekend! _ Gabe thought to himself.

He started to cough, it hurt his throat so much.

Amy had been walking down the hallway and heard his cough.

She gave a concerned but confused look and opened his door.

She saw he was awake.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" she asked.

Trying to blurt it out, he said no.

Amy walked over to him, she saw his glassy eyes and felt his forehead.

"Ooh, Gabe. You're real sick. Not just like a cold. You probably have strep throat. That can last for a few days" she said.

She picked up the thermometer and placed in his ear.

"103. You're not going to school Monday. You're too sick" said Amy.

Gabe felt too sick to be glad he got to miss school.

He just nodded his head. He was achy all over and felt like collapsing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't had much time to write, sorry! Hope everyone's having a good summer. **

**Here's more, enjoy :D **

Gabe just felt like sleeping. He slept the whole afternoon.

He woke up feeling worse than when he was awake the first time.

He kept coughing so much that he threw up.

Amy ran upstairs. "Gabe, are you okay?" she said in a worried voice.

Gabe answered "Mom. I feel terrible" Amy suddenly was more concerned than usual.

"I think you're sicker than before, get back into bed and I'll be by your side every minute" Amy said.

Gabe said okay and smiled. He was finally getting the attention he wanted.

He crawled into his bed and Amy came over with a thermometer and pepto.

Amy placed the thermometer in his mouth and said "Aw, honey. I'm so sorry that you feel like this. But, I'm glad we have some time together before the baby comes".

She took the thermometer out and Gabe said "me too" then coughed.

"Still 103, drink this Tylonel. I don't want it going any higher" Amy said.

Gabe drank the Tylonel and slept throughout the night.

**MONDAY**

Gabe woke up way too sick to go to school. Amy didn't send him.

When gabe was finally up, Amy was sitting by his bed side.

"Gabe, with the symptoms you have. I hate to tell you, but you have pneumonia. That's why your fever won't leave. Plus you haven't had much breath" Amy said.

Gabe was angry, but glad. That meant he had more time before the baby arrived.

Charlie's birthday was the next day. So, he knew he had today to get attention.

"Mom, can you get me some juice?" Gabe asked in between coughing.

"I sure can. Just stay here and rest" Amy walked down to get Gabe what he needed.

He lied there and watched tv.

Amy got him juice.

A few hours later, he heard footsteps and his door opened.

PJ was home from school.

"Hey buddy, how ya' feeling?" he asked.

"Terrible" Gabe said while coughing.

"Yeah, you don't look good. I got Charlie that doll she wanted, it'll be from us. Okay?" PJ said.

Gabe shook his head okay and fell asleep.

Gabe! Gabe! The baby is here! Kept going through his head.

He woke up in a panic "THE BABY" he was drenched in sweat.

"It was only a dream. Thank God" he said.

He went back to sleep.


End file.
